


I want it that way

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Feeling denial, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Maxwell and Wilson are both stupid and confused, Song Inspired, angst with happy ending, ansgt, homosexuality pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Fic inspired by the song 'I want it that way'Each part of the lyrics makes us switch between scenesI don't know if it works out well but i like it
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. You are my fire

**Author's Note:**

> I used Comic Sans Ms to write this fic XD it really help

[You are my fire]  
[The one desire]  
Wilson sat on the log in front of the fire, on the other edge was Maxwell. Maxwell looked up from Codex Umbra to meet glare with the scientist. Both of them looked away after this eye contact.  
Maxwell shallowed, trying to hide a slight blush. He opened his mouth, ready to ask about the scientist last interest, maybe a new science machine was to be build? Maybe Wilson would need someone to go mine for him?   
But the man didn't let him start. 

"What?" He asked annoyed. 

Maxwell was surprised by this aggressive tone, it made him grunt. "Oh, well. Someone is on a bad mood today!" 

"Oh, maybe I wouldn't be in a bad mood if you didn't nap all day yesterday and helped us with the hounds!" Wilson said. 

Maxwell's heart twitched; Wilson wasn't fair! Maxwell did a lot of work on the start of the week, and he pushed himself to the limit to satisfy everyone, and mostly Wilson! Tho pushing himself to the limit was really tiring, especially for Maxwell. And everyone was okay for him to rest for the day, even Willow! The girl and him had really a good feeling for each other now, on Wilson's request! 

Maxwell huffed. "Wilson, you aren't serious…" He looked at him right in the eyes. 

Wilson's frown disappeared, he glared away for a moment… He understood his sentence wasn't fair, but he frowned again. "I'm done talking with you." He stood up and walked away.

[Believe when I say]  
[I want it that way]  
Wilson picked up grass while watching Maxwell cut down trees with one shadow clone. The man was backing him, Wilson looked at his sigh for a long moment. His long neck, small shoulders for a man that height, light chest and bony hips. Wilson turned away quickly when he saw Maxwell turning to him. He heard the man asking him what was wrong but acted like he didn't. 

"Wilson." 

The scientist jumped and whimpered a reply. 

"I'm done, and you?" 

Wilson turned to Maxwell trying to hide his blush behind the grass. "I am done as well… Thank you for coming on this expedition with me." 

"Not like I had choice." Maxwell said, making all the smooth atmosphere away. 

"Let's just build a camp already." Wilson grunted and started walking away. 

[But we are two worlds apart]  
[Can't reach to your heart]  
"We have to share tents." Wilson said. "For Winter… And I'm the one making the couples…"

Maxwell took at time of though before answering. "Woodie should be with you, he is strong and has a light sleep, if something happens you will be safe." 

This really surprised Wilson, what was that Maxwell was doing now? It was intelligent, but Wilson never though that Maxwell would want the best tent partner to be with Wilson. "I-I was thinking about putting Woodie with Wes, actually…" 

"No, put Wes with Willow or the girl will get on a bad mood." Maxwell said like it was common sense. 

"Willow with a boy?" 

"Not any boy, with Wes. Just do it." Maxwell smirked. 

Wilson was confused, but accepted. "And Woodie should be with Wickerbottom so…"

"And you with Wolfgang? No question! Whickerbottom is the only one that can calm him when he freaks out, you won't be able to have a good sleep."

Wilson blushed, was Maxwell really worry about him...? "S-So…" 

Maxwell cut him. "Woodie with you, and Wilfrid with me." 

Wilson frowned. No. "Actually I think it's a good idea that we sleep together." He said. "I mean sharing a tent!" He corrected seeing how Maxwell was staring at him.

"It's a terrible idea, if we share the tent we couldn't-"

"Wilfrid moves a lot when she sleeps." Wilson lied, not actually knowing if it was the case. 

Maxwell looked at him, then away. "Alright, let's share a tent." 

Wilson smiled dorkely, but forced himself to get his smile down. "I'm telling the others." He happily walked away, feeling Maxwell's eye on him. 

[When you say]  
['I want it that way']  
Maxwell entered the tent, seeing that Wilson already prepared two bed roll inside, and extra blankets so none of them will be cold. Maxwell was already warm in the heart.   
He laid down on the left side, holding Codex Umbra to his chest, closing his eyes as the blankets were warming his body. 

"Hey, it's my side." The smaller man's voice heard.

Maxwell opened his eyes, seeing Wilson on his side. He groaned and just turned away, hoping Wilson won't be picky anymore. But Maxwell soon felt two hands roughly grapping him and shaking his body. Knowing how the old man was easily marking, this will give him bad blues. 

"I want to sleep on the left! I always sleep on the left side!" Wilson yelled. 

Maxwell pushed him away, but less roughly than how Wilson was grabbing him. "Enough! What's the fucking difference!" 

Wilson huffed. "I can only sleep on that side!" 

"Well learn to sleep on the other side! I was here before you anyway!"

"Of course, not surprising from the old lazy man you are." Wilson smirked, knowing it would hit Maxwell well. 

Maxwell let out a yell. "You want that side! Then get it! I'm sleeping outside!" He grabbed Codex Umbra, the bed roll and some blankets before walking out the tent. "Goodnight, Higgsbury!" 

Wilson frowned sadly, he shouldn't have annoyed Maxwell…

[Tell me why]  
Wilson get out the tent at the morning. He felt bad, really bad; he hoped all night Maxwell would come back in the tent. He wanted to get up and apologize, but he didn't, too proud. Maxwell would probably laugh at him, or at least smirk.   
He looked around, if there was any sign of his tall buddy. Wilson frowned being worried… For the covers and bed rolls he especially made for BOTH of them!   
He blushed and sighed, Maxwell probably slept away from the camp…

[Ain't nothin' but a heartache]  
"Higgsbury." He heard a voice behind him. 

Wilson had a light of hope in his eyes when he turned to the tall man, hoping he wasn't mad anymore. He felt a weight on him and fell down, Maxwell just throw the covers and the bed roll in his arms. 

"You complained to Wilfrid that I took them away, so get them." Maxwell said harshly. Shit. 

"Maxwell I…" He started and looked up at the other man. Maxwell looked down on him, frowning as he waited for Wilson to finish his sentence. "I am graceful you didn't steal them. And if you still want to share a tent with me, it would be benefit for both of…" He didn't finish.   
Maxwell already stepped away after the first sentence. 

[Tell me why]  
Maxwell watched the clone cutting the threes away, his mind wandered as he read. He was trying to fight the chill he was feeling without covers, idiot scientist had to make him look like a bad person. Wilson, the same that said 'Give him a chance.' to the other survivors, 'He isn't that bad.' when they were complaining.   
Maxwell couldn't talk to him, even if he tried. Wilson would yell, complain, huff. 

[Ain't nothin' but a mistake]  
Everything was complicated with Wilson, one time he's the best friend, one time the asshole. Maxwell couldn't stop being offended when Wilson changed his mind and tone like a dress shirt. He wanted to be nice, he wanted to not being always angry. But Wilson wasn't making things easy.   
Talking about the devil, here the small man was coming to Maxwell's little camp. 

"Maxwell, I didn't want to offence you…" Wilson said as an apologize. 

"Still you did it." Maxwell huffed and looked at the other. He started to feel bad to talk that way when Wilson tried to be nice. "It's all forgotten, Higgsbury." He sighed. 

Wilson smiled. "I hope sleeping outside wasn't too tough." 

The taller man smirked. "I don't mind being roughed up a bit."

Wilson laughed. "Sorry, sorry!" He tried to calm down. 

"Did I say something funny?!" Maxwell groaned, not liking others to laugh at him. 

"Rough-Roughed up a bit! Haha!" Wilson laughed loudly. Maxwell blushed realizing what he said. 

The humiliation was too much. Wilson was mocking him, and now he will say it to everyone! Maxwell stood, took Codex Umbra, the logs he cut and left the still laughing man alone.

[Tell me why]  
"M-Max..?" Wilson realized he was alone.

[I never wanna hear you say]  
Wilson pulled the bed rolls next to each other and covered by blankets. Everything was here but his tent mate.  
Wilson hoped Maxwell would stop being mad, again. He really fucked up. First he annoyed Maxwell because he was on the side he wanted to sleep on, then he annoyed Maxwell by trash talking about him, and then he again annoyed the man because of a non joke. Why couldn't he be himself around the other man, he just wanted to have a good time with him, but he always had to argue.   
Wilson whimpered and hid himself under the blankets, he felt ashamed, he was everything but a gentleman. 

"Wilson, are you the worm here." Wilson felt a big hand gently stroking his side. A smile appeared on his face as he pulled it out the covers. "Ah, there you are." Maxwell smiled.

Wilson and Maxwell looked at each other, Maxwell didn't seem mad anymore. Wilson was all red because of the warm of the blankets, and smiling because of Maxwell soft voice. He felt like Maxwell would cup his cheek… No! Now, what are that kind of fantasy?!  
Maxwell laid down in the bed roll next to Wilson's. 

"Are you glad you're on the left side, now?"

"Yeah… Sorry for annoying you Maxwell… I was a dick."

"You were." The other man smiled. Wilson didn't get mad, but smiled maore and closed his eyes.

[I want it that way]


	2. Am I your fire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some homophobiac things in it  
Not what I think! It is for the story!   
Don't worry it is not hard! And it fade quickly!

[Am I your fire?]  
[Your one desire]  
Maxwell was making an axe on the night. He looked at the fire. A big blanket was around his shoulders and one on his laps, he couldn't sleep. 

"Maxwell…" A soft voice called. 

"I'm here, Wilson…" He sighed softly and smiled. Wilson was so cute when he had this little weak voice, it was usually when he was tired or sleepy. 

"Maxwell…" Wilson called again. 

Maxwell smirked softly, he put the axe away and stood up, holding the blankets close as he walked to the tent.   
The tall man opened the tent and kneed to get inside. 

"Well, Higgsbury." He teased. "Can't sleep without me?" Maxwell laid down and looked at Wilson's face in the dark. 

"I was worried you left to sleep outside again…"

Maxwell put a hand in Wilson's hair, stroking it gently. Wilson nuzzled his face to the touch… Shit. Maxwell felt his face heat up as the sleepy scientist grabbed his hand and put it on his cold face. The warm appealing.   
Maxwell put it on the tire and rubbed Wilson's cheeks with his both hands. The man let soft whimpers out. 

He pulled away. "It's time to sleep now, dear…"

[Yes I know it's too late]  
[But I want it that way]  
"I remember my first husband loved this color." Whickerbottom pointed at the blue green blanket Maxwell had around him.

The man got a curiosity getting up on him. "You had a husband, nanny?" He only used this self-comforting nickname when he was alone with the woman.

"Yes, dear. I had 3" She chuckled. "They sadly were all far older than me, and died from sickness. My first husband, was the sweetest man alive." 

"Tell me more." Maxwell asked. 

"Well, he was often offering me flowers, and calling me by a sweet nickname 'Whicky'. And when we were going to bed, he always put a kiss on my forehead." 

Maxwell smiled hearing it, he wished he could do that… Or someone doing this to him. "He seems like an amazing husband. I wish I could be like this…"

"Honey, never try to be someone else but you. I'm sure the person loving you will love your attention and care."

"Thank you, nanny…" 

They stayed like this for a moment, in a comfortable silence. Maxwell heard footsteps of Wilson and Willow back from an expedition. Wilson seemed angry. 

"What's the long face, Wil?" Maxwell asked, trying a nickname.

"What's the talking, old man." He huffed and sat down next to him. 

Maxwell frowned; Wilson didn't like nicknames… He saw the man was cold, he should maybe give him a part of the long blanket he had, but right now he was offended. So, he stood up and walked away.

[Tell me why]  
Wilson looked at Maxwell leave, dammit. He again let out his anger on the wrong person. 

"Go and talk with him." Whickerbottom said. Wilson opened his mouth, but the woman stopped him by raising her hand a bit. "You both need it."

Wilson frowned and nodded before following Maxwell to their tent.

[Ain't nothin' but a heartache]  
Wilson stepped in the tent, Maxwell was here, reading Codex Umbra. 

"We should talk together…" Wilson said and sat down, closing the tent.

"About what?"

"Anything." Wilson tried. 

Maxwell glared around. "I have enough of your lunatic talking." 

"Lunatic?!"

"Yeah, yesterday you were all cuddly and nuzzling and now, for anything I say you want to rip my throat open." 

Wilson frowned; he was right. "I just have some issues… I'm sorry… What- what are you talking about when you say I was cuddly yesterday?"

"Oh, nothing… You were just sleeping…"

"Okay…"

"Yeah…" 

They stayed in silence for a while, hearing laugh outside but not wanting to go out.

[Tell me why]  
'I love you' Wilson looked at Maxwell and blushed madly at this though, it wasn't love! Just a strong friendship he didn't know how to deal with! 

"I heard one day that good romances started by good friendship."

"I wonder by what bad romances start." Maxwell pecked up from Codex Umbra.

"Probably by a rape…" Wilson sighed. "You ever though about raping someone? Even just, like that?"

"Have you?"

"No. I think I'm more the one that can be raped…"

"If someone wants to rape you, I will fight them." 

Wilson smiled to Maxwell, he felt safe with the man.

[Ain't nothin' but a mistake]  
"Well fuck you too, Higgbury!" Maxwell yelled. 

Wilson showed him his middle finger and stepped out the tent, he grumped and groaned some curse to the other man. How that happened again?  
Oh yeah, Maxwell laughed about Wilson never having a mate, and Wilson yelled some homophobic shit to Maxwell's face. He doesn't remember what he exactly said, but it wasn't pretty.   
Why did he say that?! He knew Maxwell had a soft spot for men and he had to yell something disrespectful to him!

"And I'm sure you sucked more dick than I even saw!" Maxwell yelled. "A-And- between us both you are the fag! Hah!" 

Wilson fist clenched as he threw himself on Maxwell.

[Tell me why]  
Woodie snored gently. Wilson was into a ball.   
He had his nose bandaged, and all his body hurt like hell. But Maxwell was even worst, he had blues absolutely everywhere, his suit was ripped, and face damaged.

[I never wanna hear you say]  
Wilson and Maxwell didn't meet for 2 weeks. No one knew what happened. Willow said she heard them laugh last time, and she didn't understand what happened between them.   
Maxwell refused to say what happened, neither did Wilson. 

But they had to pass in front of each other once, and they did. Maxwell had gold and rocks, Wilson had logs. Both needing to build an axe and campfire.

"Maxwell."

"Higgsbury."

The other survivors glared at them. 

"Would you give me logs?" 

"Would you give me gold?"

They looked at each other, Maxwell frowned. He gave Wilson gold, and received logs. 

"Good." 

"Good."

Maxwell sighed. "How is your… Tent mate?"

"If you ask if Woodie is better than you, he is on all level. Strong, not a baby crying, and not a lick dick." Wilson hissed the last part. 

"Good for you." Maxwell hummed annoyed.

Wilson smirked seeing that Maxwell got hurt, good, he deserved it. "Come on and move out my way, you fag." 

That was too much for Maxwell. "You know what the fag is telling you?! Get your log back a-and have aids! Because my sexuality is my own business!" 

Wilson's smirk faded. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I like men! And what?! This is not your business! This is not anyone business!"

Wilson and the other survivor were dazed at Maxwell's words. Wilson couldn't help feeling amazed at how Maxwell was saying it so… so proudly.   
The tall man was blushing madly and quickly walked away, Wilson could bet that Maxwell was sobbing. He went too far.   
He kept the attitude of fighting with Maxwell, he made no effort and showed someone that wasn't him…

[I want it that way]


	3. Fallen apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I cut the two last crocus sorry)  
Happy ending yeah!

[Now I can see that we've fallen apart]  
[From the way that it used to be]  
Wilson looked at the top of the tent, he couldn't sleep knowing that he disrespected someone that way. He was not a gentleman, not a friend… And now everyone knew Maxwell's sexuality… He liked men… Was this okay? No one seemed to mind about it, more about how Wilson called him a 'fag' and other disgusting names.   
Wilson Higgsbury, you fucked up. What could he do? 

"Wilson. Sleep." Woodie huffed. 

"I cannot… I can't stop thinking about Maxwell… I really fucked up…"

"You did." Woodie yawned. "What will you do about it?"

Wilson chuckled. "I don't know, I am between apologize to his feet or bury myself in the dirt and poop." 

"Just talk with him. Maxwell made a lot of effort to be a good person, because of you. You should do that same."

Wilson smiled. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"I don't."

"Thank you, Woodie." Wilson smiled; he did not have answer.

Apologize was right, Wilson couldn't hate Maxwell. And if everyone was okay with the tall man liking the same gender at him, why was Wilson not liking it? It was wrong to hate someone for something that wasn't his business, it was so private… Could Wilson like man too…?   
No way! Wilson wasn't that kind of person!   
But if Maxwell was, it means it isn't as bad as Wilson though. Maxwell was still smiling, he was not ashamed, he was not crying. And Wilson liked to see Maxwell happy, whatever it meant.

[No matter the distance]  
[I want you to know]  
[That deep down inside of me]  
Maxwell sobbed the rest of the day, now it was night. He let it all out, Wilson didn't like it. Wilson didn't like homosexual. Maxwell really felt like he was getting stabbed in the heart.   
He looked up and to the sky. Wilson… Why?   
The man was often open minded and supportive of everyone, why not with Maxwell…? Oh, he already knew why.  
Wilson still hated him, he never liked him. Why did he say that he wasn't angry anymore? He wanted so bad for Wilson to like him, to see him how he really was. Maxwell was just a man who wanted, needed, Wilson's appreciation. 

"Why it has to be like this…?" Maxwell teared up and pulled out a piece of Wilson's dress shirt fabric, he ripped it off in their fist fight. 

Maxwell pulled himself in this relationship, he was unable of talking about his feelings when Wilson was so… harsh.   
He held the fabric close to his face and cried more. He cried until he fell asleep.

[You are my fire]  
[The one desire]  
Maxwell opened his eyes; a silhouette was upon him. He recognized his shadow clone and pulled it away, sitting up. His face burned; he could barely open his eyes without the pain of salty tears.  
Did he cry during his sleep? No wonder why his clone went close.   
Maxwell pulled Codex Umbra in his jacket and stood up; it was day already. He hoped no one would mind him gone for a day or two. 

Now he could use his time to do something about his feelings. Reading wasn't helping, he tried to remember what he was doing when he wasn't feeling good before…  
His eyes widened, he grabbed a log and a silex. He loved to crave wood! How could he have forgot about this?   
What to crave? All he could think about was Wilson… He started making a heart shape in the wood. 

Maxwell smiled as he craved, a soft and sad smile. Shaping Wilson's face, he knew it by heart, almost like a pictorial memory of this precise element from all. 

A hand landed on his right shoulder, small but strong. Maxwell felt his face heat up as he hugged the craved wood close to hide it, feeling shameful. The hand traveled to his neck then jaw, making Maxwell look up.   
Wilson face had a soft expression, and sorry eyes. 

"What do you want?" Maxwell asked softly not pulling away.

[You are]   
"Maxwell… I'm sorry for everything I told you, it's terrible…" Wilson pulled away Maxwell's jaw and walked to the side.

Maxwell looked away. "You pushed me to the limit, I had to comfess…"

[You are]  
Wilson sat down. "But it's not my business, your sexuality… And it shouldn't be something you should be shamed of, and I talked to you like it is…" Wilson shallowed, his throat getting tie. "And… Your totally valid in your sexuality! And I don't hate you because of this! I don't hate you at all!" 

Maxwell frowned sadly but had a small smile. "Thank you, Higgsbury."

[You are]  
Wilson smiled. He put a hand on Maxwell's arm. They looked at each other for a moment, then looked away in a comfortable silence.

"What is it?" Wilson asked and pointed the log is Maxwell's hand. 

The man blushed madly. "I-I… I craved just-" 

[You are]  
"Show me." Wilson grinned softly. 

Maxwell shallowed. His hand trembled as he let Wilson grab the log. Maxwell had craved a portrait of Wilson and him in a heart shape, both of them were smiling. Wilson noticed that his face was more detailed, Maxwell probably last a long time on it. He blushed and looked at Maxwell, the tall man was totally curled on himself and trembling.

"It's beautiful, Maxwell… I look beautiful on it." He smiled, not understanding why Maxwell made such a pretty thing about Wilson after everything he said to him. 

"Thank you…" Maxwell whimpered still not looking at him. 

"Can you finish it, your face is not done yet." Wilson gave the log to Maxwell back.

Maxwell nodded and continued craving. 

[Don't wanna hear you say]  
Wilson looked at Maxwell work, and sighed. 

"Can I ask you a question…?"

"Yes, I suppose…" Maxwell answered still working.

"How did you know… Th-that you like men…?" 

"Hm… Well, I just found men more appealing… Like, I could watch men walk in the street and tell me 'Oh nice'. And such." He chuckled. "But it's pretty much confusing, and… And sometimes, the best is to see things in front and stop hiding… Now that everyone here knows, I feel like a tense in my shoulder is gone. Funny right…" 

Wilson listened. He looked at his laps, seeing things in front. Wilson had to do that, he had to stop lying to himself, he clenched his fists so hard his hands trembled.  
Stop lying. He stood up and walked to Maxwell. Stop lying to himself.   
He grabbed the other's shoulders. 

"What is this Wils- Mh!" Maxwell felt two lips roughly touching his own.

[Ain't nothin' but a heartache]  
Wilson had pulled Maxwell in a kiss, hungry lips kissing Maxwell's. The tall man didn't pull away, his eyes fluttering close as one of Wilson's hand pulled in his hair.   
Maxwell let out a soft nose as he pushed himself in the kiss, his tall hands found their way to Wilson's cheek. Wilson continued kissing him hungrily and pulled the log away from Maxwell's laps.   
The magician led Wilson's hands to his thighs, Wilson gently pulled them up so he could sit down without having to pull away. Wilson helped Maxwell to sit on his laps. 

Maxwell pulled away to breathe. "Wilson…" he panted. "Wha-" He couldn't finish as the smaller man kissed Maxwell's lips again.

Maxwell felt himself moaning, but forced to shallow it. Wilson's hands were holding his waist close and kissed him like he could die if he stopped. Maxwell frowned as he felt a wet tongue lick up his thick lips. Maxwell opened them and their tongue met, they continued like this for a moment. The little wet noise and their hot breathe being the only things hearable.   
Maxwell had to pull away, but left one last peck on Wilson's lips. The man opened his eyes to look at the other man. 

"How are you feeling, pal?"

"Confused… But… Released… And glad." Wilson looked down and tried to pull away from Maxwell. The man pulled his long arms around Wilson, forbidding him to go away. 

"So, looks like I'm not the only one." Maxwell teased. 

"I'm sorry." Wilson whimpered.

"Please Wilson, don't be. You cannot know how many times I wished it." He pulled his head in Wilson's neck. "I love you, Wilson." Maxwell relaxed.

[Ain't nothin' but a mistake]  
Wilson frowned and forced himself to pull away. "N-No!" 

Maxwell let go. "What no…?"

"No! You don't love me, this is all wrong!" Wilso stood up. "I cannot believe I let myself do so a shameful thing!" 

"We just kissed." Maxwell smiled nervously. "There's nothing wrong in that!"

"Listen, I accept you be this way, but ME?! No! I refuse!"

Maxwell was confused. "What?! So you kissed me just so you know if you would like men or not?! That's not how it works, Higgsbury." He kept a smile. 

"I am not homosexual!" Wilson yelled angry. "And you are not making me one!"

"Oh my… Wilson calm down…" Maxwell stood up and grabbed Wilson's shoulders, the smaller man was blushing and looked away. "Wilson, I didn't choose to be one, but I'm not letting anyone shame me for this. This is not you to make the decision if you're homosexual, and I cannot make you one." He grabbed Wilson's chin to make him look up at him. "Now, I'm not angry at you for kissing me only to be sure. But yu cannot be mad at me for kissing back neither." 

Wilson nodded. "So you… You really like me?" 

Maxwell's heart twitched, and started beating hard. "I… I cannot lie about it… I do like you for a long time now, but I don't mind if you don't like me… But kissing me gave me thinking you were in love back…"

"You're in love?" Wilson frowned sadly and looked at a very fluttered Maxwell. 

He smiled sadly. "I am, yes." 

[I never wanna hear you say]  
Wilson started crying, feeling bad and confused. 

"Oh, my sweet sweet pal…" Maxwell said with the softest voice Wilson never heard and pulled him in a warm hug.

"I think… I think I am too…" Wilson hugged tightly. "I don't know." 

"It's okay. Take your time…" 

['Cause I want it that way]


End file.
